Lisa's Tooth (Thevideotour1's version)
Lisa's Tooth is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on November 28, 1992. Plot Lisa complained about her loose tooth and everyone called her a "baby". She tried everything to get her loose tooth to come out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Scooter (Todd Duffy) (cameo) *Lisa (Ashley Peldon) *Lisa's Mom (Debbie Harry) *Lisa's Dad (R. Lee Ermey) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Ethan (Amos Crawley) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Matas (Jason Faunt) *Barry (Kevin Frey) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Garrett (Jude Law) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #S-M-I-L-E #I Put a Smile On #We Like the Shapes #Brushing My Teeth # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1992 costume. *The Barney voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too" is used. *The Barney costume from "I Can Do That!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. *Lisa wears a pink long-sleeved dress, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "A World of Music". *Antonio wears a blue collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. *Derek wears the same clothes in "Going Places". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Be a Friend". *Ethan wears a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. *Michael wears the same clothes in "Home Sweet Homes". *Matas wears a red collar t-shirt, white shorts, and gray sneakers. *Barry wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and black shoes. *Kathy wears the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me" and the same hairstyle in "Rock with Barney". *Garrett wears a brown sweater, black jeans, and white shoes. *Reese wears a pink t-shirt, white shorts, and purple Mary Janes. *Ishtar wears a white short-sleeved dress over a demin vest and black saddle shoes. *Min wears the same clothes in "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle in "Happy Birthday, Barney". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Down on Barney's Farm" and the same hairstyle in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *This version of I Love You combines the musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and the vocals from "Grown-Ups for a Day". *This video will be later adapted in the Arthur episode, "Arthur's Tooth". *When Michael says "Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", *The original VHS release is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. Quotes Quote 1: *(Lisa washes her hands) *Lisa's dad: Lisa, would you like some milk and cookies? *Lisa: No, thanks. I'm not- Wait! Did you say "cookies"? *Lisa's dad: Yup. *Lisa: I hope they're the crunchy kind. *Lisa's dad: They are. *Lisa: Good. And can I make a request for dinner? *Lisa's dad: I don't see why not. *(Lisa skips out of the bathroom) *(fades to Lisa and her family having dinner) *Lisa's dad: Here you go. Spaghetti and meatballs. Just like you requested. Quote 2: *(the kids are playing outside while Lisa, with her loose tooth is inside being bored with nothing to do) *Lisa: (walks over to the table where the teenagers are studying) Matas! *Matas: What? *Lisa: I've got a loose tooth and I don't know how to get it out. *Ishtar: Sorry, Lisa. No can do. We're trying to study. *Garrett: Why don't you ask your dinosaur friends. I bet they will tell you. *Lisa: Well, all right. (she leaves and sees Barney) Barney! *Barney: Yes, Lisa? *Lisa: My tooth is getting looser! (she shows Barney her loose tooth) Look! *Barney: Lemme see. (he sees Lisa's tooth) You're right. Your tooth is getting looser. Why don't you go outside and tell your friends about it. *Lisa: Okay. (she goes outside) *(fades to the kids at the playground) *Tosha: Well, if it isn't Lisa the Baby. *Michael: Yeah. Here comes the baby. *Lisa: (walks over to the kids) Not so fast. It just so happens I lost a tooth last night. *Shawn: Way to go, Lisa!!! *Ethan: Oh, yeah?! I want proof. *(Lisa pulls out a make-believe tooth out of her pocket) *Kathy: It's a tooth, all right? *Derek: Seems kinda big, though. *Ethan: Lemme see that. *(Lisa and Ethan struggling with the tooth, then Ethan grabs it) *Lisa: Aww! *Ethan: She must've really like that tooth...to make a necklace out of it. *(all (except Lisa) laughing) *Lisa: What's so funny?! *Min: (giggling) Nothing. Just joking.